The Prom Equivalency
"The Prom Equivalency" is the eighth episode of the eighth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, November 6, 2014. Summary The girls decide to reenact their high school proms with their guys since no one except for Penny had memorable ones (Sheldon didn't even go to his). Howard is worried that Stuart will bring his mother, while Stuart actually brings the cousin to whom Howard lost his virginity. Extended Plot The guys are having lunch at the Caltech cafeteria, when Leonard mentions that he and Penny had seen his mother (Howard's) at Benihana's the previous night. Howard describes how she loves that restaurant and practically jumps out of her seat every time they flip a shrimp in the air. That is why Howard never takes her to Sea World. Leonard saw her there with Stuart. Raj wonders if Howard minds that they are dating. Howard insists that Stuart and his mother are just friends. Raj speculates that they still returned home and fell asleep together in their matching pajamas which both have penguins on them. Finally Howard admits that it does bother him. Sheldon interjects that he doesn't have the problem that the gibbon has, which is the only member of the ape family that is not classified as a great ape. He has been singled out by taxonomists as the weird kid on the playground. Leonard points out that a gibbon doesn't even know it's an ape, yet alone a gibbon. Sheldon that commiserates with Howard that he has it off worse than the gibbon. Bernadette and Amy enter Penny's apartment with snacks for their movie. She also got a list of other things that they could use. Amy noticed all the clothes that were on her couch. Penny is cleaning out her closet since she needs room for all her new business clothes. Amy really wondered why she was even folding them now. Among other items, Amy comes across Penny's prom dress. Bernadette is amazed that she still has it and that it isn't balled up in the corner of a barn somewhere in Nebraska. Penny looks disturbed and wants to know what kind of teenager they thought she was. Amy says "easy" and Bernadette says "slutty". Penny corrects them and says that the term is "popular". Amy didn't go to her prom, but was on the clean-up crew. The DJ let her dance with her mop to "The Lady in Red". Bernadette's date liked her friend and he spent the whole prom talking about her. Amy is miffed because Bernadette had a date and a friend and wants her to stop bragging. Penny feels that proms are silly. Bernadette figures that she went with the captain of the football team. Penny denies it and only made out with him while his date got sick. Bernadette suggests that they have a prom do-over. They could fix up the roof, make the guys wear tuxedos, slow dance and fix up their hair. As someone who has been to seven proms, it is never as good as you want it to be. The themes were four "Under the Seas", two "Enchanted Evenings" and one "Night to Remember" which Penny ironically can't remember. Howard joins, Leonard, Sheldon, Penny and Raj for take-out in Apartment 4A. The other girls are out dress shopping. Raj has wanted to go to a prom ever since he saw "Pretty in Pink" and then changed his mind after seeing "Carrie". He changed his mind again after seeing "Never Been Kissed". According to Howard, Bernadette is so excited that her voice got high enough for the beagle next door to start howling. Sheldon did not go to his prom because he had a date with a good education, and due to skipping middle school and high school. Penny thinks that the whole idea is lame. Leonard feels that it is neat to even go to a fake prom with a woman as beautiful as Penny. Penny is now unhappy because, thanks to Leonard, she can't blow the whole thing off without sounding like a bitch. At their place, Bernie is on her laptop telling Howard that everyone accepted their invitations. She claims to be very excited as her voice goes way up and the beagle next door does start howling. Even Stuart is bringing a date. Howard is not happy because he figures Stuart is bringing his mother as his date. Bernadette claims that Howard took her to his prom. She was only a chaperon, though they do have a photo of them dancing together. Howard explains that he had to because the band was playing their song. Howard then calls up Stuart telling him that he can't take it anymore partly because they had been friends for years. Stuart tells him to not worry because he is bringing a date. Then is he cheating on his mother? Stuart corrects Howard that nothing weird is going on between the two of them; however, Debbie calls him, saying that his bath is getting cold and Stuart has to leave. Sheldon knocks on Penny's door more than three times. Just in case he is in a rush someday and could use a few in the bank. Since both he and Penny are not completely happy about the prom, Sheldon has figured out how they can still enjoy it. They can pretend to be aliens]] just like the alien Ford Prefect in the book "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" who wanted to blend in among the humans. Sheldon did the same thing the night he went to see her first theatrical production. For her performance, the alien in question gave Penny seven thumbs up. Penny changes the subject and asks if he will be participating in any post-prom mating rituals. Sheldon asks about these activities and Penny says that her date needs a car|van with an air mattress in it. Sheldon tells Penny that he wants to participate in the whole experience, he is open to it. Penny thinks that he is kidding; however, Sheldon wants to do it as the alien where Amy fires her eggs at him and he catch them in some external alien sex organ. Sheldon is not the best at reading facial expressions; however, he thinks that his comments are turning Penny on. Sheldon is now officially interested in the prom do-over. Leonard is helping Sheldon fix the tie on his tuxedo those he mentions that Sheldon could use a clip-on tie. Sheldon comments that Bruce Wayne doesn't use a clip-on. Bruce Wayne also doesn't have his roommate help him put it on. Sheldon counters that that does happen and his roommate's name is Alfred (his butler). The tie looks perfect which pleases Sheldon since he wants everything for his first prom to go right. He is not going to pretend to be an alien since Penny and everybody else didn't want to do it. Sheldon gets out a flask. He is going to spike the punch though only with pomegranate juice. Also, he plans to have his picture taken, slow dance and get elected prom king, though being king is a hereditary title and not an elected position. Leonard tells him not to feel any pressure about having sex even though all his friends are. Sheldon begins to worry, but Leonard assures him that it was only a joke. Besides, Leonard feels that Sheldon doesn't even have any hormones. Leonard and Sheldon go over to Penny's to pick up the girls. Penny is wearing her old red prom dress and Leonard thinks she looks amazing, as she does with him. Amy is wearing a turquoise dress and tells Sheldon that he looks handsome. Penny asks him if he thinks Amy looks hot and whether that is getting his alien sex organs excited. Sheldon begins to stress out and excuses himself, claiming that he can't do it. Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Emily are in a limo having champagne. Raj texts Stuart that they are almost there to pick him up. Bernadette that Emily's shoulder tattoo is neat, Sally from the movie "Nightmare Before Christmas". Even though both Emily and Sally have red hair, she likes that Sally has scars and limbs that were sewn back on. Bernadette says that she likes Cinderella. Emily mentioned that in the original story Cinderella's step-sisters cut off their toes so they could fit in the glass slipper. Bernadette prefers the version that goes "bibbidi-bobbidi-boo". Stuart shows up with his date, Jeanie, the second cousin that Howard lost his virginity to. Emily already knows the story since Raj told her during an awkward silence on their first date. Though, everybody agrees that it was when he was fifteen and that was a long time ago. Leonard escorts Penny to the roof which has been decorated by Amy and Bernadette for their dance. Penny thinks they did a beautiful job and is now getting into the mood. She is so happy to be able to take him to his first prom; however, Leonard did go to the prom. His date was a girl called loneliness and then went home and had a threesome with humiliation. First they try to tell each other that they would have dance together; however, Leonard was a lot shorter then and he knows he only would have had asked Penny too late on his way home in his head while crying. Sheldon is in his room with Amy knocking on the door. Sheldon doesn't want her to come in because according to his message board, he is having a panic attack. Sheldon tells Amy that he is worrying that they are going to a prom and there is a lot of pressure to participate in what Mr. Eubanks of "The Newlywed Game" calls making whoopee. Amy insists that all she said was that he looks handsome. Sheldon goes to the door and mentions that Penny and Leonard were also on the same subject. He also saw how great his posterior looked in his tuxedo pants. Back in the limo, Stuart is describing how he met Jeanie at Howard's Aunt Gladys' home in very Jewish terms showing the influence of Howard's mother on him. Howard wonders if his mother is okay with Stuart going out with Jeanie. She wonders why. Howard says that Stuart and his mother have a weird an inappropriate relationship. Jeanie asks if it's weirder or more inappropriate than the one they had in the back of her father's Toyota Corolla. Raj thinks that the whole situation is messed up; however, Emily is having the best time. Both Bernadette and Howard wonder why Stuart would bring Jeanie when he knew that Howard would be there. Then Bernadette says that weird and inappropriate relationships with his family members are Howard's thing. He agrees until he realizes what his wife had said. On the roof, Leonard and Penny are still alone. She might not have asked him to dance then, but she can ask him now despite the fact that there is no music. They can make their own music, which Leonard points out is dorky, even for him. She is wearing her flats while Leonard has on heels. She asks him if he wants to take a picture of the two of them and send it to his old chess club buddies. Leonard admits that he did that with a picture of her in a bikini years ago. Leonard wishes that no one else shows up since they are having such a wonderful time. Penny feels the same way, adding that she just wants a prom without any drama. In the limo with everybody shouting while Howard is choking Stuart. He wants Stuart to stop climbing his family tree, while everyone is trying to make him stop. Back outside Sheldon's room, Amy says that she is not going to miss another prom and is going upstairs without him. Sheldon opens the door to come stop her by saying "I really did think you looked pretty". She stops in her tracks "You did?" He explains that's why he felt overwhelmed. There's a lot of pressure on him about after-prom traditions. Amy says "just because it is prom, doesn't mean we have to spend the night together". "But you were hoping that we would?" asked Sheldon. Amy says "I'm always hoping". But tonight, she simply wanted to have a nice time and dance with somebody who has arms. Sheldon thanks her for understanding. Amy says that of course she understands and that there is something that she has wanted to tell him, but she understands if he doesn't feel the same way. Sheldon then surprises Amy by saying that he loves her too. Amy says. "You said it." Sheldon does not deny that he has feelings for her and there was no other way to explain them though he briefly though it was a brain parasite. He can only conclude that it is love which causes Amy to have a panic attack. Sheldon tells her that she should lie down and Amy runs into his room. Then he calls to her that just because he said "I love you"; it doesn't mean that girls are allowed in his room. Amy leaves. Finally Raj and Emily are taking the photos of the prom couples. Leonard gets up on his toes and has his arms round Penny's belly as he stands next to Her. Amy holds on to Sheldon and has a big smile after learning that Sheldon loves her. Sheldon's eyes are closed. Howard is seen charging Raj because he told him to say "cousin" instead of "cheese". Stuart has his arms round Jeanie, takes a phone call from Mrs. Wolowitz and walks away from Jeanie telling her that he has to go. Jeanie looks peeved. Credits * Guest starring: ** Laura Spencer as Emily Sweeney ** Carol Ann Susi as Mrs. Wolowitz (Voice Only) ** Kara Luiz as Jeanie * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Eric Kaplan & Maria Ferrari * Story: Jim Reynolds, Steve Holland & Jeremy Howe Notes *'Title Reference:' The girls decide to reenact their high school proms since everyone, but Penny, never went to theirs or had bad experiences. *Taping date: October 14, 2014. *This episode was watched by 16.56 million people with a rating of 4.3 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 22.09 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #3 for the week ending November 9, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on November 6, 2014 with 4.421 million viewers with a weekly ranking of #1. *In Australia, it aired on February 10, 2015 with 1.10 million viewers. *Guest stars: Carol Ann Susi as Mrs. Wolowitz {Her Last Bow}, Laura Spencer as Emily Sweeney & Kevin Sussman as Stuart * Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-8-episode-08-the-prom-equivalency/ * Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index.php?p=469 Costume Notes While arguing with Amy and Bernadette, Penny wears a blue animal print top from Rebecca Taylor (available online at Saks or RebeccaTaylor). Critics *Jesse Schedeen at IGN - The humor was nicely balanced this week, with just about every character delivering memorable lines and barbs. It was very entertaining to see the tension between Howard and Stuart finally come to a head. Stuart's creepy relationship with Mrs. Wolowitz is one thing, but drawing Howard's cousin (second cousin!) Jeanie was the icing on the cake...Sheldon beat Amy to the punch and confessed that he loved her. It was an emotionally satisfying twist and another huge step forward for a character so resistant to change and all forms of physical affection. But perhaps more importantly, it was a necessary validation of their romance...This episode gave Season 8 the shot in the arm in needed. * Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode an A, commending the writers for creating a scene that was one of the "big moments" of the show. *IMDb user reviews http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3823242/reviews?ref_=tt_ql_7 Trivia * This episode is the third appearance of the roof of Leonard, Sheldon and Penny's building, following "The Lunar Excitation" (S3E23) and "The Countdown Reflection" (S5E24). * Bernadette's liking of Cinderella was first referenced in "The Contractual Obligation Implementation" (S6E18). *Howard's second cousin Jeanie was first mentioned in "The Adhesive Duck Deficiency" (S3E8), when he told Raj and Leonard that he lost his virginity to her. Howard also told Bernadette in "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" (S3E5) that he lost his virginity in a Toyota Corolla, which Jeanie mentions in this episode. *Penny went to seven proms while she was in high school. *Sheldon tells Amy that he loves her. He already knows she loves him. * November is sweeps month so there is significant movement in the Shamy relationship to bring in the big ratings and garner the hefty advertising rates. * Sheldon claims to have seen Penny's performance pretending to be from Ceti Alpha Three, the same solar system that Khan was marooned in in Star Trek. * Emily's shoulder tattoo is of Sally, the rag doll character from "Nightmare Before Christmas". * Emily again exhibits her creepy horror movie interests. * Third episode where Raj blurts out other characters past hook-ups. Previous were "The Stag Convergence" and "The Hook-up Reverberation". The former is also about Howard and Jeanie while the latter is about Penny and himself. ** It's unknown why Bernadette was so surprised about Stuart knowing about Howard and Jeanie, as Stuart was there when Raj blurted it out at the bachelor party in the former episode. * For the first time, Sheldon had a problem with Amy in his room, yet he let Martha sleep in his room (although she really wanted to sleep with him). * This episode once again highlights Sheldon being open to the idea of sleeping with Amy. * Sheldon never went to a prom because he entered college after completing the 5th grade when he was 11 years old. This proved to be inconsistent as Sheldon attended high school from age 9-11. * Amy says she didn't go to her prom as a guest, but as part of clean-up crew and the DJ let her dance one slow song with her mop. That may have been a compensation for her cousin refusing to bring her to prom as he was paid by her mother to do, as revealed in "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation". * Raj and Emily were the only prom couple to not have their picture taken; however, a picture of them can be found on the Internet (real-life) with this URL: http://i0.wp.com/www.starwatchbyline.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/BBT_PromCouples8x08_6Nov2014.png * This episode is the last episode the voice of Mrs. Wolowitz is heard played by Carol Ann Susi who died on November 11, 2014 only five days after this episode aired. * Sheldon claims that kings are not elected when several monarchies throughout history have been Elective Monarchies (ex. Holy Roman Empire, Kingdom of Poland-Lithuania). Goofs *Leonard says he had a growth spurt after his high school prom. In "The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization" he told Penny that he still had all his clothes he owned since the eighth grade, after his last growth spurt. *The second continuity error regarding Sheldon taking calculus late, as this mistake was also made in "The Thanksgiving Decoupling". * Penny was supposedly unaware of Leonard attending his high school prom, despite the fact that Howard brought up the experience to her in "The Peanut Reaction". * Amy is shown wearing earrings, though she later claims in "The Bachelor Party Corrosion" to have never had her ears pierced. Quotes :Leonard: Oh, hey. We ran into your Mom at Benihana last night. :Howard: Oh, yeah. She loves that place. Every time they flip a shrimp in the air, she practically leaps out of her chair to catch it. That’s why I don’t take her to Sea World. ---- :Amy: Hi. :Penny: Hey. :Bernadette: We brought snacks for movie night. :Penny: Oh, great. I don’t suppose you also brought napkins, clean bowls, utensils and a roll of toilet paper. :Bernadette: (holds up other bag) Right here. :Penny: Ah, You guys are the best. ---- :Amy: What’s with the clothes? :Penny: Well, with all the new stuff I bought for work, I needed to make room in my closet. :Amy: I meant why are they folded? But whatever. Ooh. What’s this? :Penny: That, believe it or not, is my prom dress. :Bernadette: Wow, you still have it? I just assumed it was balled up in the corner of a barn somewhere. :Penny: What kind of a teenager did you think I was? :Bernadette: Slutty. :Amy: Easy. :Penny: The word is “popular”. ---- :(The scene in Penny's apartment when Bernadette asks Amy how was her prom and did she go to it) :Amy: No, but I was on clean-up crew. :Penny: Aw, that’s sad. :Amy: No, it was okay. The DJ let me dance one slow song with my mop before he shut down. Whenever I see a bucket of dirty water, I still hear Lady in Red. :Bernadette: My prom was pretty terrible, too. (Scene of Amy) I was so excited about my date, (Scene of Bernadette looking at Amy) but it turned out he only asked me ’cause he liked my friend. He spent the whole night talking about her. :Amy: Okay, we get it, you had a friend and a date. Stop bragging. ---- :(The scene at Penny's apartment after Penny says "Doesn’t matter. Prom is silly anyways") :Bernadette: You probably went with the captain of the football team. :Penny: No. I just made out with him a little while his date was puking. :Amy: My date would’ve had to clean that up. :Bernadette: Ooh, I have an idea. Maybe we can have, like, a prom do-over. :Amy: Oh, that would be so much fun. We could decorate the roof and make the guys wear tuxedos. :Bernadette: Ooh, and get our hair done, and slow-dance. :Penny: (really fed up) Okay, guys, trust me, as someone who’s been to, like, seven proms, it is never as good as you want it to be. :Amy: (she's now disappointed) You went to seven proms? :Penny: Yeah, let’s see. Uh, four Under the Seas, two Enchanted Evenings, and one Night to Remember that I cannot remember for the life of me. :(Amy and Bernadette smile at each other) ---- :Raj: Ever since I saw "Pretty in Pink", I wanted to go to an American prom. But then I saw "Carrie" and I didn't not want to go to an American prom. But then I saw "Never Been Kissed" and I’m back on the prom bandwagon. :Howard: Bernie's really excited. And I can tell because her voice got so high, the beagle next door started howling. ---- :Leonard: Hmm. To be honest, it’s kind of a dream come true to even go to a fake prom with a girl as beautiful as you. :Penny: Ugh, thanks a lot. :Leonard: What? :Penny: Well, now I can’t blow this thing off without being a bitch. ---- :Penny: Here’s a question. As an alien pretending to be human, are you planning to engage in any post-prom mating rituals with Amy? :Sheldon: There are post-prom mating rituals? :Penny: Not always. Unless your date drives a van with an air mattress, then always. ---- :Leonard: You know, it you’re not gonna learn how to do this; they make some pretty good clip-ons. :Sheldon: Bruce Wayne doesn't wear a clip-on. :Leonard: Bruce Wayne doesn't make his roommate tie it for him. :Sheldon: His name is Alfred and, yes, he does. ---- :Leonard: Was that a flask? :Sheldon: Yes. I decided to embrace all of the traditions associated with prom including spiking the punch. :Leonard: You’re going to put alcohol in the punch? :Sheldon: Oh no, this is pomegranate juice. It’s all the fun of high school hi-jinx with the cell-protecting zip of anti-oxidants. :Leonard: If you had ripped jeans and a leather jacket, you’d be like the toughest kid on the Disney Channel. ---- :(The scene of Emily, Raj, Howard and Bernadette in the limo) :Raj:'' Ooh, I’ll, uh, text Stuart, let him know we’re close. :'Bernadette': That’s a neat tattoo. :'Emily': Oh thanks. It’s Sally from “Nightmare before Christmas”. :'Bernadette': Aw, that movie’s so cute. :'Howard': Do you like her because you both have red hair? :'Emily': Oh, a little. Thanks, but more because she’s covered with scars and can pull her own limbs off and sew them back on. :'Bernadette': I like Cinderella. :'Emily': Did you know in the original book the sisters cut their toes off with knives in order to fit in the glass slipper? :'Bernadette': I like “Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo”. :'Raj': Hey, here comes Stuart and his date. :'Emily': Oh, she’s cute. :'Howard': Oh, my God. :'Bernadette': What? :'Howard': That’s Jeanie. :'Bernadette': That’s Jeanie? :'Emily': Who’s Jeanie? :'Howard': Don’t say it. :'Raj': That’s Howard’s cousin that he had sex with. :'Howard': She is my second cousin. We were 15, I just said, don’t say it. :'Emily': No, it’s okay. He told me that story a long time ago. :'Howard': ''(yells at Raj with huge anger) Raj! :Raj: It was our first date, there was an awkward silence. What was I supposed to say? :(Emily sips her wine happily. Bernadette now sips her wine angrily since she heard the argument that her husband and Raj had). ---- :(Penny and Leonard enter the rooftop) :Penny: Oh, it’s beautiful. :Leonard: Oh, the girls really did a nice job. :Penny: Aw, I know I wasn’t into this before, but I’m so glad I get to take you to your first prom. :Leonard: What makes you think I didn’t go to my prom? I went. :Penny: Well, who’d you go with? :Leonard: I took a little lady I like to call loneliness. :Penny: Aw. :Leonard: Oh, it’s all right. We ended up having a threesome with her friend humiliation, so… :Penny: Well, if I would have been there and saw you alone, I would’ve asked you to dance. :Leonard: No, you wouldn’t have. :Penny: Well, you don’t know that. :Leonard: It was before my growth spurt. :Penny: (jokingly) What, that already happened? ---- :Amy: You’re making me worry. What’s going on? :Sheldon: What’s going on is we’re about to go to a prom. And here’s a great deal of pressure on young couples like us to engage in what Mr. Eubanks called making whoopee. :Amy: What pressure? All I said was you look handsome. Can you please open the door? :Sheldon: It’s not just that. Leonard and Penny also made comments about it. And I’m not blind. Even I looked twice when I saw my posterior in these tuxedo pants. ---- :scene of Amy by Sheldon's bedroom door :Amy: Sheldon, this is silly. I’m not missing another prom. I’m going upstairs. Good-bye. :Sheldon: I really did think you look pretty. :Amy: You did? :Sheldon: Yes. So much so, that I started to panic. :Amy: Well, you can relax. Just because you think I look pretty doesn't mean we have to spend the night together. :Sheldon: We’re you hoping we were because it’s prom. :Amy: I’m always hoping. But tonight, I just wanted to have a nice time with you. And maybe dance with someone who has arms. :Sheldon: Thank you for understanding. :Amy: Of course I understand. Sheldon. There’s something else I've been wanting to say, but before I do, I just.. I want you to know that you don’t have to say it back. I know you’re not ready and you don’t have to say it back...just because social convention dictates… :Sheldon: I love you too. :Amy: You said it. :Sheldon: There’s no denying I have feeling for you that can’t be explained in any other way. I briefly considered that I had a brain parasite, but that even see more far-fetched. The only conclusion was love. :now has a panic attack ---- :Leonard: Thank you for wearing your flats. :Penny: Thank you for wearing your heels. :Leonard: Hmm. Look at me dancing with the prettiest girl at the prom. :Penny: Wanna take a picture of us and send it to your friends from the chess club? :Leonard: I sent them a bikini shot of you years ago. ---- :Stuart: So, I met Jeanie at your Aunt Gladys’. She passed me the Manischewitz, I took one look at this punim, and I almost plotzed on the kugel. :Raj: Is this what I sound like when I talk about India? :Howard: So my mother’s OK with this? :Jeanie: Why would your mother have a problem with me and Stuart? :Howard: Cause they have a weird inappropriate relationship. :Jeanie: Weirder than what you and I did in my dad’s Corolla? :Raj: This is so messed up. :Emily: I know. I’m having the best time. :Howard: Why would you even come to this? Didn't you know I would be here? :Jeanie: It was a long time ago, Howard. :Stuart: And you’re only second cousins, who cares? :Bernadette: Wait, so you knew and you brought her anyway? :Stuart: Oh, so she’s good enough for Howard, but not for me? :Howard: shiftily Yeah. :Bernadette: is so very cross Yeah, go have weird relationships with your own mother and cousin. her head to Howard This is his turf. :Howard: Yeah. looks confused while Bernadette gets more crosser ---- :Bernadette: Ooh, every single person RSVP’d yes. This is so exciting. (voice gets higher) Isn’t this exciting? :(Beagle from next door howls) :Howard: Yep. :Bernadette: Look, even Stuart’s bringing a date. I wonder who it is. :Howard: You know exactly who it is. He’s gonna bring my mom. Why did you even invite him? :Bernadette: Because he’s our friend, and you two need to get along. And why can’t he take your mom? You took her to your prom. :Howard: I didn’t take her, she was a chaperone. :Bernadette: I saw a picture of you two dancing together. :Howard: What was I gonna do? They were playing our song. I can’t take this anymore. :Stuart (on phone): Hello. :Howard: Stuart, we have to talk. This thing with you and my mom, I hate it. It’s making me crazy. You and I were friends for years, and now you’re bringing my mother to a party I’m going to? What the hell? :Stuart: I’m not bringing your mother, I have a date. :Howard: Oh, so now you’re cheating on my mother? :Stuart: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you talking about? There’s nothing weird going on with me and your mother. :Mrs Wolowitz (off): Stewie, your bath is getting cold! :Stuart: I got to go, bye. ---- :scene at Sheldon's bedroom door after Amy has a panic attack :Sheldon: I know what’s happening. This is a panic attack. SoccerMom09 says to lie down with your feet elevated. :Amy: Okay. :Sheldon: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Just because I love you doesn’t mean girls are allowed in my room. Gallery Nov12.png|Amy in her prom dress. tumblr_ndrgblm9dg1tsmx1vo1_400.jpg|Mayim and guests. Formal.jpg|Prom-like cast photo. Prom7.jpg|Amy having a panic attack. Prom6.jpg|Penny and Leonard dancing together without any music. Prom5.jpg|Sheldon sees how pretty Amy is. Prom3.jpg|Taking Howard's "let's get this over with" phone call. Prom2.jpg|The gang discussing the prom do-over party. Prom1.jpg|Bernadette wants to do a prom themed party. TPE.jpg|Looks like this may be the photo booth where the couples take their prom pics.|link=http://www.starwatchbyline.com/?p=1635 Prom5.png|Stuart leaving his date. Prom4.png|Amy is happy to be with the man that loves her. Prom2.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Prom1.png|Howard after Raj tells them to smile and say "cousin". Nov11.png|Sheldon sees how pretty Amy is. Nov10.png|Leonard talking to Penny alone at the prom. Nov9.png|Bernadette is so happy that her voice goes up an octave making the dog next door howl. Nov8.png|Raj taking photos of the prom couples. Nov7.png|Raj taking a photo of Amy and Sheldon. Nov6.png|Penny not happy at Bernadette's cracks. Nov5.png|In high school? You were slutty or easy. Nov4.png|Amy about to have a panic attack. Nov3.png|Leonard and Penny happy at the prom together. Nov2.png|Penny's reaction to Sheldon wanting them to be aliens at the prom. Sheldon thinks that Penny is a little turned on. Nov1.png|Sheldon wants Penny to pretend to be aliens at the prom. Eq43.png|Emily and Raj on the way to the prom. Eq42.png|Raj taking the Wolowitz's picture. Eq41.png|Emily's "Sally" tattoo. Eq40.png|Taking Amy and Sheldon's picture. Eq39.png|Stuart and Jeanie. Eq38.png|Taking Stuart and Jeanie's portrait. Eq37.png|Penny trying to not be a bitch about the party. Eq36.png|Bernadette suggesting that they have a prom do-over. Eq34.png|Amy running to Sheldon's bed to lie down to get over a panic attack. Eq33.png|Amy told that she can't lie down on Sheldon's bed while having a panic attack. Eq32.png|Inspecting Penny's prom dress. Eq31.png|Penny's prom dress. Eq30.png|Amy telling her story about dancing with a mop during clean-up after her school's prom. Eq29.png|Thinking about making out with the captain of the football team while his date threw up. Eq28.png|Penny. Eq27.png|Sheldon is going to spike the punch with juice. Eq26.png|Penny shows off her prom dress. Eq25.png|Stuart gets a call during their picture. Eq24.png|"I love you, too." Eq23.png|Amy dressed for the prom. Eq22.png|Amy showing off her outfit. Eq21.png|Confused at Sheldon's comments. Eq20.png|Two couples in the limo. Eq19.png|Emily's tattoo. Eq18.png|Raj and Emily. Remily?? Eq17.png|Emily gives Bernadette some hellish Cinderella images to remember. Eq16.png|Emily and Raj. Eq15.png|Penny and Leonard alone on the roof. Eq14.png|Penny and Leonard. Eq12.png|Three couples on the way to the do-over prom. Eq11.png|Stuart and Jeanie on the way to the dance. Eq10.png|Howard and Bernadette in the limo. Eq8.png|Penny and Leonard dancing at the prom. Eq7.png|Penny and Leonard dancing at the prom. Eq6.png|Howard choking Stuart. Eq5.png|Bernie and Howie. Eq4.png|The roof decorated for the prom. Eq3.png|Taking Leonard and Penny's picture. Leonard is on his toes. Eq2.png|Jeanie and Stuart on the way to the prom. Eq1.png|Amy is shocked that Sheldon said that he loves her. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/ Taping Report by Batman75 Category:Prom Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Emily Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Shamy Category:Amy has a date Category:Sheldon has a date Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Penny has a job Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:High School Category:Transcripts Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Penny's Posse Category:Stuart Category:Penny's Short Hair Category:Wolowitz House Category:Stuart has a Date Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Dancing Category:Tattoo Category:Romance Category:No Claire appearance Category:Autumn episodes Category:Introduction of a main character's relative